There is a mechanism for automatically distributing applications to an information processing apparatus such as a smartphone corresponding to a condition (location or time) of a user of the information processing terminal. For example, when the user's condition is detected and the detected condition has reached a predetermined condition, an application corresponding to the predetermined condition is distributed to the information processing terminal of the user. In other words, access to such applications are authorized only under certain circumstances.